yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnşirah suresi/MEAL
İnşirâh Suresi بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ 1. أَلَمْ نَشْرَحْ لَكَ صَدْرَكَ 2. وَوَضَعْنَا عَنْكَ وِزْرَكَ 3. الَّذِي أَنْقَضَ ظَهْرَكَ 4. وَرَفَعْنَا لَكَ ذِكْرَكَ 5. فَإِنَّ مَعَ الْعُسْرِ يُسْرًا 6. إِنَّ مَعَ الْعُسْرِ يُسْرًا 7. فَإِذَا فَرَغْتَ فَانْصَبْ 8. وَإِلَىٰ رَبِّكَ فَارْغَبْ Türkçe latin harfleriyle transkripsiyon 1. Elem neşrah leke sadrak(e) 2. Ve veda’nâ ‘anke vizrak(e) 3. Elleżî enkada zahrak(e) 4. Ve rafa’nâ leke żikrak(e) 5. Fe-inne me’a-l’usri yusrâ(n) 6. İnne me’a-l’usri yusrâ(n) 7. Fe-iżâ feraġte fensab 8. Ve-ilâ rabbike ferġab Diyanet Vakfı Meali İnşirâh Suresi Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. 1. Biz senin göğsünü açıp genişletmedik mi? 2. Yükünü senden alıp atmadık mı? 3. O senin belini büken yükü. 4. Senin şanını ve ününü yüceltmedik mi? 5. Elbette zorluğun yanında bir kolaylık vardır. 6. Gerçekten, zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık daha vardır. 7. Boş kaldın mı hemen (başka) işe koyul, 8. Yalnız Rabbine yönel. Orijinal Elmalı Meali 1. Şerh etmedik mi senin içün bağrını? 2. Ve indirmedik mi senden o bârını? 3. Ki zâr etmişti bütün zahrını? 4. Ve yükseltmedik mi senin zikrini 5. Demek ki zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var 6. Evet o zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var 7. O halde boşaldın mı yine kalk yorul 8. Ve ancak rabbına rağbet et, hep ona doğrul Hasan Basri Çantay meali 1. (Habîbim) göğsünü senin (fâiden) için (açıb da) genişletmedik mi? (Genişletdik). 2. Senden yükünü de (kaldırıb) atdık. 3. (Öyle yükdü ki o) senin sırtına ağır gelmiş, (kemiklerini gıcırdatmış) dı. 4. Senin nâmına da yükseltdik. 5. Demek, hakıykaten güçlükle beraber kolaylık var. 6. Muhakkak güdükle beraber kolaylık var. 7. O halde boş kaldın mı hemen yorul. 8. Ve (her işinde) ancak Rabbine sarıl. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen meali 1. Senin için göğsünü açıp genişletmedik mi? 2. Ve senden yükünü indirmedik mi? 3. Öyle ki, senin sırtına pek ağırlık vermişti. 4. Ve senin için şanını yükselttik. 5. Artık şüphe yok, çetinlikle beraber bir kolaylık vardır. 6. Hakikaten her zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık vardır. 7. Artık boş kaldın mı hemen çalış. 8. Ve ancak Rabbine teveccüh et. Muhammed Esed meali 1. BİZ kalbini 1 aç(ıp ferahlat)madık mı, 2. ve üzerinden yükü kaldırmadık mı, 3. o belini büken (yükü)? 2 4. Şerefini ve itibarını yükseltmedik mi? 3 5. Elbette her güçlükle birlikte bir kolaylık vardır: 6. Şüphesiz, her güçlükle bir kolaylık! 7. Öyleyse sıkıntıdan kurtulduğun zaman sağlam dur, 8. ve yalnız Rabbine sevgi ile yönel. Suat Yıldırım meali 1. Biz senin göğsünü açıp genişletmedik mi? * 2, 3. Senin belini çatırdatan o ağır yükünü indirmedik mi? 4. Hem senin şanını yüceltmedik mi? 5. Demek ki güçlükle beraber kolaylık vardır. 6. Evet, güçlükle beraber kolaylık vardır! 7. O halde bir işi bitirince, hemen başka işe giriş, onunla uğraş. 8. Hep Rabbine yönel, O'na yaklaş! Yusuf Ali (English) 1. Have We not expanded thee thy breast?-(6188) * 2. And removed from thee thy burden(6189) * 3. The which did gall thy back?- 4. And raised high the esteem (in which) thou (art held)?(6190) * 5. So, verily, with every difficulty, there is relief:(6191) * 6. Verily, with every difficulty there is relief. 7. Therefore, when thou art free (from thine immediate task), still labour hard,(6192) * 8. And to thy Lord turn (all) thy attention.(6193) * M Picthall İnşirâh Suresi Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. 1. Have We not caused thy bosom to dilate, 2. And eased thee of the burden 3. Which weighed down thy back; 4. And exalted thy fame? 5. But lo! with hardship goeth ease, 6. Lo! with hardship goeth ease; 7. So when thou art relieved, still toil 8. And strive to please thy Lord.